In the Basement
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: What could happend in the basement? Well, after Magolor and Marx are literally thrown there... What could go wrong? (Contains: slight yaoi, fluff?) I wrote this on my 3ds. EXPECT MISTAKES


**(A/N) All of this is written on my 3DS and stuff. If you're wondering how I'm doing this on a 3DS it's just that you have to connect to the internet, search up this website, then put it to desktop mode.**

 **Anyways, this is a oneshot with 2 of my fav characters. I haven't written about them for a little while so meh. I'm bored in a hotel room so I decided to write this.**

 **My DS decided to delete most of my progress on the story so I have to rewrite everything.**

 **I like pineapples.**

* * *

 _"I wish to control Popstar!"_

 _"The time for this planet... No!_ _The time for the entire Universe will bow down to me!"_

 _"Look I'm sorry for... the trouble I caused Stars..."_

 _"Sorry for the trouble I caused, in fact, I made it up to you by..."_

 _"Could you forgive me?"_

 _..._

 _"I know Stars it's not like me yes but I want to make it up to you 'kay?"_

 _"I'm incredibly sorry! I don't know what came over me!"_

 _..._

 _"S-still f-friends?"_

 _"How could we forgive someone who's responsible for this chaos? No."_

 _"P-p-please MK! I-I honestly won't..."_

 _"Come on Meta!"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Please-"_

 _"You filthy liars!"_

 _"_ I'm sorry!" Magolor yelled. "W-what is this place?" He whispered looking around the dark, empty atmosphere. "We're in the basement again Maggie, are you blind?" Someone retorted behind him. "I swear, MK's getting on my nerves," Marx said, seething in rage. "But, we've b-been so bad, right?" Magolor admitted. Marx shot him a cold glance, "Nothing's the same anymore! If I had a choice to be with Meta or drink salty soap water, I'd choose to drink salty soap water instead!" The jester huffed, "It wasn't fair of him to throw us in this dark room in the first place!"

"Well, we've been-"

"No Magolor! That was like 3 years ago! And we're hardly the same like that before! But no! We're stuck with this stupid burden!" Marx spat in fury. "Well, I'm sick of you shouting at me like a stuck-up Scarfy!" Magolor replied without thinking. Marx growled and looked away harshly. "I don't understand why y-you're my friend anyway!" Marx said, "You're just like Kirby."

Magolor looked at him. Pity burned in his eyes. Marx hung his head, "Kirby looked like he would understand me, then he just threw me away!" Magolor heard sniffling from the jester. "It's just a heartless world anyways!" He giggled. "W-why d-does no o-one understand h-how cruel t-they could be?" Marx cackled, his voice cracked, "We're just s-so l-lonesome... a-aren't we Maggie?"

Magolor didn't answer. Marx looked back at him. His eyes burned into Magolor's. "I can't think straight anymore!" Marx cried lifting his golden wings to a shrug. "Marx, why are you crying?" Magolor asked, his voice shaking. "I was never understood," Marx murmured, "People think I'm crazy for who I am."

"Well, you're not."

"C'mon con't lie to me."

"People are asuming you are. I don't think so."

"...Stop. Just tell me the truth."

"I am... I'm being completely truthful, not the lying craze I was... Meta Knight's just... well, Meta Knight. He's doing what he thinks is best-"

"No! He's the reason I'm being whispered about behind my back! He was spreading the rumor and look at me now! I'm the insane backstabber you see right here! How mentally broken can I be? Take a wild guess," Marx snapped at him. "Your not mental! It's just that people see things differently... they probably asume it cause they haven't met you yet!" Magolor smiled. "Well, guess you don't know me at all!" Marx sneered, "I've killed once! I've killed twice! I've committed murderous things! I've drowned one of my friends back in school! I've tried too many times to be trusted but never got my wish!" Marx sat down with his head down to the floor.

"I don't know how you're not disgusted by this," Marx murmured as he turned around. Magolor muttered, "Marx... Don't pull yourself apart, I never wanted to see you like this..." His voice was clear with sincerity, "Besides, you're still a good person to me!" He reached out a trembling hand.

"S-stop trying to please me!" Marx lashed out a wing. "Marx, seriously... I'm trying..." Magolor's voice trailed off. "I don't know why you think I'm such a good person! What did I ever do to deserve kind treatment? I'm a mistake and you know it!" Marx rambled, his eyes glassy with fear. "I just don't want to feel love again, not after my parents abandoning me, my friends not trusting me, losing sanity, murdering people, I just hate it," he whispered.

Magolor looked at Marx. The jester closed his eyes as if he were in pain and started shaking. "I just..." he winced sadly. Magolor reached out and hugged him, "Well Marx, I love ya." Marx sputtered, "But..."

"Please don't put yourself down."

"You must be _insane_ to hug some-"

"In fact, you're a good liar. Remember how you lied about hiding all the sweets in the hotel room after Taranza's party?"

"Then Kirby found out that they were in my room and when he opened the door he was buried in them?"

"Yeah that was hilarious..."

"Until Galacta Knight wacked me with his lance and I blacked out," Marx muttered. Magolor purred, "Yeah right. You looked like you were knocked out by a pillow!"

"Well it's not funny!" Marx replied tartly pulling away. "You desperate furball," Magolor pawed him playfully. "Who's the desperate one who's purring his throat out? Not me that's for sure!" Marx retorted. Magolor smiled under his scarf, his eyes brightening. Marx sheepishly averted his eyes. His face automatically turned red as Magolor sat next to him. "Why is your face red?" Magolor teased. He has never seen the hardhearted jester be so soft and embarrassed. Especially red-faced.

"Nothing!" Marx mumbled. "I knew you had a softside to you," Magolor patted him on the head. Marx flinched at first then sat still. _Since when did he learn to do that?_ Magolor thought. _He practically bites your eyes out if you pet him or anything!_ Curiosity shot through the wizard. He kept patting and poking Marx but no reaction was produced. He tried adjusting his bowtie and his hat. Still nothing. Magolor flicked his ears in surging curiosity and started petting Marx.

"Mags, what the heck..." Marx said under the soft pat on the head. "Are you questioning why I'm not reacting? Ok, fine," he read Magolor's mind. "You know how you said you love me after I said I don't want to be loved? Truth is, is that I might just give you a chance," Marx grinned. He surprisingly lifted a wing and took his hat off. Magolor looked astonished to see fluffy lilac hair and a pair of darker lilac cat-like ears. "But... you said that everyone's off limits-" Magolor clamped his mouth shut because his remark seemed utterly stupid.

"Go on curious idiot," Marx smirked for a brief moment. Magolor hesitated then gave in. His hair felt like a kitten's fur under his hand and his cat ears were delicate and fragile but felt like swan feathers. "Marx, why you hiding your hair? Is it cause it's as soft as your feelings?" Magolor muttered brightly. Marx pulled away and glared at him. "Just... don't comment about it... it's a long story."

"Tsundere much?" Magolor chuckled shyly. "Shut up..." Marx warmly exclaimed, "Just go on with your petting." Magolor yanked his scarf down and whispered into his ear, "Listen, I'm not pleasing myself or anything. It's just that your heavily embarrassed and it's just too _cute_ seeing you like this to be honest!" Magolor didn't mean to say 'cute' but it made the jester seemed to turn hotter and blush even more. "I'm not cute! I'm a psychotic murder-" He cut off in an affectionate nuzzle from Magolor. "Admit it, you're cute _and_ fluffy."

"Screw that idea!"

"C'mon... besides there's no one around!"

"Fine! I'm a hotheaded cute grape cause Magolor said so!" Marx huffed and looked away. They spent a few seconds in silence. "Is this relationship sworn to secrecy or is the person in front of me will be utterly heartbroken by the time we're exposed?" Marx looked at Magolor seriously. "Yes... I do promise," Magolor murmured.

"So, what should we do now?" Marx asked. "Bust outta here!" Magolor yelled. "I thought we would..." Marx fumbled over his words.

"What?"

"Darn... it's too early for that..." Marx shook his head. "What?" Magolor asked. "For s-something..."

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Magolor smiled nervously. "Oh I know," Marx suspended the tension in the room, "Besides, it's the perfect time for that ain't it?" he breathed madly. "Really?" Magolor looked shocked as Marx crawled closer to him. "Dangit you promised this would be our secret," Marx chortled sweetly. "And I thought I was the lovesick lovey-dove," Magolor blushed anxiously.

"And you still are," Marx was an inch away from his red face. "Marx..." Magolor resisted the urge to nuzzle him first. Marx surprisingly licked Magolor's face. "Marx! What the-" Magolor protested to the strange action. "Just as I thought," Marx smiled mischievously. "You wanted a k-i-" he broke off to see Magolor turn beet red. He started whimpering shyly in front of the dumbfounded jester. "Mags," Marx looked at the highly embarrassed wizard, "'C'mon! Why can't you just-"

Magolor wailed in anxiety, "Marx! Whyyy?"

"Hey, at least I didn't actually leave this out," Marx grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately. Magolor blinked in surprise. He felt his heart in his throat as they shared the moment in blissful peace. Marx broke away after a while, "We should get outta this place now." Magolor nodded and snapped his fingers. The pair dissapeared in a swift warp to Marx's cozy house.

"That... was unprovoked but some how enjoyable," Magolor commented. "Well we're wanted even more," Marx muttered. "But at least we escaped and stuff..."

"Yeah and I had to kiss you to do it."

"Shut up!" Magolor slapped him harshly."Worth it," Marx dropped on the floor.

* * *

 **(A/N) See how bored I was...**

 **But Happy Thanksgiving at least.**


End file.
